


Little Things

by CinnaMiniMonster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Little things, Mild Sexual Content, Original Female Character - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut, Songfic, sexual contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaMiniMonster/pseuds/CinnaMiniMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Things Songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

Little Things  
01 – 01

Niall smiled down at his short, adorable girlfriend as they walked down the hallway to their French 3 class, hand in hand. Her hand was significantly smaller than his but when they interlocked fingers, it was a perfect fit. As if she had been crafted just especially for him.  
They walked into the classroom, taking their usual seats next to each other and in the back of the classroom. Niall turned to face Hayden slightly, watching as she interacted with her best friend. He smiled at the small barely noticeable freckles on her cheeks and nose. He reached out, gently connecting the natural dots on her cheeks and he watched as pink colored her cheeks.  
“Niall … you know I hate my freckles.” She whispered.

_Your hand fits in mine_  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me. 

Niall sat down at the lunch table where Hayden and a couple of her friends already sat waiting. He looked up from his burger and caught Hayden’s beautiful smile as she let out one of her infectious giggles. He smiled at the sight of the tiny three crinkles by the sides of her eyes every time she smiled one of her beautiful smiles. He grinned softly, hiding it behind his burger as he took a bit.

Niall sat on Hayden’s bed, going through her collection of DVDs, not paying attention as Hayden stared in the mirror, twisting and twisting, poking and prodding.  
“Niall,” She said after a few moments of silence and he paused his search, looking up at her. “Do you think I’m fat?” She asked, turning around to face him. Her black Henley – really it was his – was up, showing her stomach.  
“What baby? No I don’t think you’re fat.” He said a frown on his face as she stood up.  
Hayden turned back to the mirror, grabbing the almost non-existent pudge around her stomach.  
“Are you sure baby? Because my stomach … and my thighs –.” She said and Niall cut her off, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
“Your stomach and thighs are perfect baby. I don’t care if you don’t have a thigh gap or anything. You’re perfect in my eyes.” He whispered, slowly moving her hands from her stomach and pulling her shirt down. Hayden shot a small smile to her at the mirror before turning in his arms and kissing his lips.

Niall stared at the place where he entered Hayden repeatedly, drawing moans from her as she bounced and rocked slowly on him. Niall’s eyes trailed up her ass, eyes dawning on the two perfect indentations in Hayden’s back. She had back dimples and God were they the hottest things in the world. He gently gripped her hips, pressing his fingers into the dimples and almost immediately Hayden grabbed his hands, bringing them higher, away from her back dimples.  
Niall didn’t question it, continuing to listen to her small moans and whimpers.   
They lay next to each other in bed, pressed closer, limbs wrapped around heard other.  
“What was that thing baby, when you moved my hands?”  
“I don’t like my back dimples.” She said, shrugging gently.  
“Why? I think they’re extremely sexy.” Niall said kissing Hayden’s shoulder softly. The girl gently shrugged again but smiled a small smile at Niall before cuddling closer.  
Niall stayed silent for a couple second before whispering; “I’m in love with you Hayden. With you and all the little things you don’t love about yourself. I love them.”   
Hayden looked up at him and kissed his lips. “Thank you Niall.”

_I know you've never loved_  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly 

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things 

Hayden showed up to Niall’s house, already in her pajamas and carrying one of his sports bags he let her borrow – she stole.   
After a couple movies and some harmless – violent – video game competition, they were ready for bed. Hayden climbed into the bed with Niall, wrapping her arm around her stomach and laying her head on his chest. After saying goodnight to each other, Niall slowly dozed off.   
About an hour later, he was woken up to Hayden shifting and turning in bed.  
“Hey … babe. You alright?” He asked voice raspy with sleep.  
“I’m sorry … it’s just … I really can’t sleep without drinking tea first.” She said and Niall sat up, gently rubbing his eyes.  
“Want me to make you some?”  
“No it’s alright. I’ll get to sleep eventually.” She said and Niall stared at her, raising an eyebrow.   
“Peppermint please.” She rephrased and Niall nodded, standing from bed and going to make Hayden her tea.

After Hayden had finished her tea and cuddled back against Niall’s chest had had fallen asleep in seconds, Niall following her. He woke up once again to slight mumbling and realized it was Hayden. The first thought that came to his head was that the tea made her talk in her sleep but Niall then dismissed the idea in favor of listening to her.  
“Don’t! The French fries and puppies.” She mumbled, shifting slightly and Niall smiled down at the sleeping girl, running his fingers through her hair as he fell back to sleep.

They woke the next morning, Hayden checking her emails and texts on her phone while Niall still lay in bed, looking over at Hayden.  
“You know you talk in your sleep babe?” He asked and she nearly gave herself whiplash turning her head to look at him.  
“What … are you serious?”  
“Yeah. You said, “Don’t! The French fries and puppies,” and some other things before I passed out again.”  
“Oh please don’t tell anyone. That’s so embarrassing.” Hayden said, dropping her phone on the bed, moving to crawl over to Niall.  
Niall smiled and nodded. “I won’t tell. Those conversations are safe with me. And it’s adorable.” He said before leaning up and pecking her lips.

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me 

Niall and Hayden spent the weekend morning, messing around on Niall’s phone, recording themselves then listening.   
Niall played back the recording they had just made where they weren’t talking in silly voices and a look of disdain came over Hayden’s face. “I really sound like that?” She asked before quickly grabbed Niall’s phone and deleting the recording.  
“Hey! I think you sound beautiful.” Niall said and Hayden gently shook her head, turning it to the TV. Niall sighed and turned to watch the TV as well.

Niall picked up Hayden from the couch carrying her upstairs to the bathroom so they could shower.  
“How much do you weigh Hayden?” Niall asked.  
“Why? Am I heavy?” She asked a frown on her face and Niall shook his head.  
“No baby, it’s just that you’re really light.” And Hayden shrugged her shoulders.  
“I don’t know.” She mumbled as Niall set her down in the bathroom and he didn’t press further.

Niall dried off with the towel, sitting down on his bed to check his phone. He thought up when he heard a gasp, frowning softly when he realized it was Hayden squeezing into a pair of her favorite jeans. He didn’t say anything as he watched her suck her stomach in and button and zip the jeans. He looked back down when she glanced over. He didn’t understand why she was still wearing the jeans. They looked uncomfortable but Niall loved her no matter what she was wearing.

_I know you've never loved_  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me 

Over the next week, Niall wrote Hayden a song and sung it to her the following weekend. She sat on the edge on his bed, legs folding under hear as she listen to him strum his guitar before he began to sing.

_Your hand fits in mine_  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me 

_I know you've never loved_  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly 

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things 

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me 

_I know you've never loved_  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me 

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things 

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_  
And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh. 

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things 

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things 

By then end of the song, Hayden was sobbing softly, tears streaking down her cheeks and she stood, quickly wrapping herself around Niall as soon as he set his guitar down. “Thank you so much Ni. I’m in love with you too.”

The End.


End file.
